Vẹt Cướp Biển
Mob= |spawnCode = "parrot_pirate" |sanitybonus = +25/phút }} |-| Item= Vẹt Cướp Biển '(Parrot Pirate) là một loài chim xuất hiện ở bản ''Shipwrecked DLC. Hình dáng giống Vẹt nhưng lại đội mũ cướp biển, giống với Vẹt Wolly khi vào game . Nó xuất hiện ngẫu nhiên thay thế cho Vẹt thường và thay vì nhả ra Hạt Giống , nó sẽ rơi ra 1 Đồng Vàng khi nó bay đi. Nó sẽ nói chuyện với người chơi khi ở gần. Giống như những con chim khác, nó có một "hào quang" hồi lại tinh thần cho người chơi khi ở gần. Nó cũng bị thu hút bởi hạt giống và bạn có thể bẫy nó bằng Bẫy Chim hoặc bằng đòn đánh (trừ khi bạn muốn giết nó) . Khi được "nhặt lên" (sau khi bẫy), bạn có thể giết nó để lấy Thịt Nhỏ hoặc Lông Chim , hoặc bạn nó thể nướng trực tiếp trên lửa để lấy Thịt Nhỏ Chín . Có thể nhốt nó vào Lồng Chim và đổi Thịt lấy Trứng hoặc Hạt giống.. . Khi đang ở trong túi đồ, chúng sẽ "nhận xét" và nói rất nhiều, gần giống Cây Rìu Lucy , nhưng lại im lặng khi bị nhốt trong lồng. Một đòn Gậy Băng sẽ đóng băng nó lại và cần 1 Tiêu Mê để khiến nó ngủ. Tên Vẹt Cướp Biển sẽ có tên ngẫu nhiên, khi bị bắt và cho vào túi đồ thì nó sẽ hiện tên. ''Tên của một số Vẹt Cướp Biển:'' ' *Alethea *Amy *Andrews *Barrett *Bell *Black Beard *Boxhall *Bride *Cornelius *Crackers *Cutiepie *Dan Van 3000 | valign="top" style="width:25%;" | *Danjaya *Donny Jepp *Dr Hook *Fleet *Frankie *Hank *Harrison *Harry *Iago *Jean Claud Van Dan *Jonny Dregs *Kris | valign="top" style="width:25%;" | *Lightoller *Long John *Lowe *Migsy *Moody *Murdoch *Octoparrot *Phillips *Pitman *Pollygon *Reginald VelJohnson | valign="top" style="width:25%;" | *Sammy *Scurvy *Smith *Sully *Trent *Van Dader *Vegetable *Victoire *Vixel *Wilde *Zoe Những câu nói '''Khi ở trong túi đồ' *Adventure! (Phiêu lưu nào !) *Are you sure about this? (Ngươi có chắc về điều này không ?) *Chump! (Nhảy !) *Cracker! ("Rắc" !) *Goodbye! (Tạm biệt !) *Hey you! (Ê !) *Land! (Đất Liền !) *Onward! (Tiến Lên !) *Out, out! (Đi ra, đi ra !) *Solid ground! (Mặt nước !) *SQUAAAK! ("Tiếng kêu của nó") *Too dark! (Trong này tối quá !) *Treasure! (A! Kho báu !) *Uh-oh! (Ừ thế à) *Walk the plank! (Lướt ván không ?) *We made it! (Yê, chúng ta làm được rồi !) *You stink! (Ngươi bốc mùi quá !) *Me eyes, me eyes! (Mắt của tôi, mắt của tôi!) Nói nhảm *Chump! (Nhảy nào !) *Nice one! (Làm tốt lắm !) *You stink! (Ngươi bốc mùi quá !) *Big head! (Đồ đầu to ) (?) Bên Lề *"Râu Đen" được đặt tên theo câu chuyện của cướp biển nổi tiếng infamous pirate. *"Crackers" có lẽ là dựa theo tác phẩm 'Polly wants a cracker'. *"Dan Van 3000" đặt tên theo một ban nhạc Nga Bran Van 3000. *"Donny Jepp" chắc chắn là đặt theo Johnny Depp, trong vai Jack Sparrow, nhân vật chính của bộ phim Cướp Biển Vùng Ca-ri-bê. *"Jean Claud Van Dan" gần giống tên diễn viên người Bỉ Jean-Claude Van Damme. * "Pollygon" là tên tạo thành từ 2 từ "Polly" và "Polygon". *"Scurvy" là tên của một loại bệnh do thiếu Vitamin C khi ở trên biển lâu. *"Reginald VelJohnson" đặt theo tên diễn viên actor. *Cái tên "Van Dader" đặt theo tên của nhân vật phản diện "ngầu lòi" nhất trong chuỗi phim Star Wars Darth Vader. *Tên "Lightoller" đặt theo một người sống sót trên tàu Titanic, Charles Lightoller. *"Boxhall" cũng như vậy survivor . *Cái tên "Iago" dựa theo tác phẩm của Shakespeare, Othello,hoặc nhân vật Iago, một con vẹt trong phim hoạt hình''' Aladdin'''. *" Long John" dưa Long John Silver, trùm phản diện của bộ phim Treasure Island. Lỗi * Nếu người chơi nhốt nó vào lồng và thoát game, sau đó vào lại và "thu hoạch" cái lồng chim, sẽ có tỉ lệ nhận được Vẹt bình thường. (Chắc bị thuần hóa :v) Thư viện Ảnh Trên trang EN cũng không có ảnh, mình tự đi mò nên ít thế này. PPirate1.jpg|Vẹt Wolly xuất hiện khi bắt đầu trò chơi. PPirate2.jpg|Vẹt Cướp Biển bị nhốt trong Lồng Chim. PPirate3.jpg|Máy Giật Xèng dùng Đồng Vàng. Thể_loại:Chim Thể_loại:Sinh Vật Bay Thể_loại:Sinh Vật Thụ Động